millennium_exilefandomcom-20200214-history
Millennium Exile Wiki
About: Millennium Exile is a creative project imagined and created by an Australian named Ty Hanson (aka Finchzero), for an eventual Anime adaptation. The project was initially conceived in 2008 where rough drafts of the characters, world, lore and plot-line underwent development. The Millennium Exile project was initially intended for pitching to Japanese studio, BONES for animating, however it has since begun moving towards an eventual pitch and hopeful collaboration between studios such as Netflix. In order to do this, the current goal of the project is to create an art-book, filled with artwork, character biographies, world information and details regarding the stories plot, development and overall direction, accompanied with a a demo reel. As a result of this process, other artists were commissioned to draw for the art-book and demo. Such featured artists include but not limited to: The-Hary, Mazjojo, NikuSenpai, Jordan Grimmer, el-Grimlock and Elsevilla - many of which have very successful careers through their art. The Millennium Exile demo reel featured highly polished stills, paralax animated artwork, music and dubbed by professional voice actors working in in the Anime industry. Upon successful completion of both art-book and demo, the project will then be produced and pitched officially for a hopeful Anime adaptation through a collaborative effort to create the next generation of Anime - its creation spanning between East and West. So far, the project has featured in online and printed publications from around the world such as: Neo Magazine, Saturday AM, Gametraders 'Live' magazine and Kotaku Au. Australian radio station, ABC has also featured Millennium Exiles creator in a 2018 interview about the project and the influence of Anime in Western culture. While Millennium Exile was initially funded privately, the project has since gone on to receiving donations from fans and the public in an effort to show and measure public interest in the shows potential Synopsis: Vincent is a short tempered orphan, blessed with a super-human strength and living on the streets of the Ryuuga Ghettos. One fateful day, he is confronted by a man more powerful than himself and recruited into the ranks of GRAVE; a secret anti-terrorist organisation whose members also possess strange abilities. Situations become more complicated when an entity known as the Wrath is awakened and enters Vincent's body. Now having to come to terms with his new and deadly powers, Vincent is thrust head first into a world he never knew existed. However when an ancient, cannibalistic demon surfaces from the shadows of history and leads an army on the world, it falls to the members of GRAVE to stop them and save the world from total annihilation. Setting: The Millennium Exile story takes place in a world known as Ryner which is comprised of two main continents, three vast oceans and a slew of islands. One thousand years ago an evil entity known as the Wrath went berserk on the Remnant Islands and lost control of its immense power-, causing the calamity known as the Sable Fall. The destruction tore apart the planets surface and wiped out over half of Ryner's population, most of which lived on Fel Bara at the time. Since then, Fel Bara has remained somewhat desolate...littered with remnants of once great ancient cities. Plot: Thousands of years ago, all humans possessed magic. During this era, powerful entities known as Celestials and the Fallen waged war against each-other for territory and power, tearing the planet asunder. The eight most powerful Mages of the world, also known as Ancients; focused their immense powers and arcane knowledge into creating seven great armies known as Meisters. These armies each possessed great powers and abilities which are defined and identified within their seven classes: · Phychic · Melee · Lancer · Projectile · Blader · Axer · Mage Each Meister is able to summon a weapon in line with their class...a manifestation of their soul. Leading each army was a single soldier known as a Lord; their powers at the absolute pinnacle, stood above all other Meisters and possessed even greater weapons with immense power known as Grails. The eighth mage however used his magic, dabbling in the dark arts and created a highly destructive force known as the Wrath. When it was last harnessed, the Wrath went berserk and almost wiped out the entire planet... since then, neither the Wrath nor a Lord of the Melee class has been recorded throughout history. Even though humans have since lost their birth right to cast magic, Meisters still exist in our world today through a hereditary gene. Enter Nexus, a shadow syndicate run by an immortal demon who now leads his army on the world for territory and power. It's up to the members of GRAVE, a clandestine anti-terrorist organisation to stop them. Groups: GRAVE: ''' Grave is an anti-terrorist organisation, lead by Vaan Kiseragi and Mai Natsuki. Their primary objective being the eradication of Nexus; Grave's clandestine base of operations (known as "Pulse") is located on Ventris Island. All combatant personnel are split into two teams: Reapers and Undertakers. '''Nexus: The Nexus corporation has a mafioso-like base of operations, with many ties to drugs, weapon dealing, human trafficking and even supposedly hold positions of power within the military and political parties. Xarus' true goal for Nexus is to control the worlds power, enabling him to release his demonic form and lead an army on the world. H.A.I.T: The Holy Armed Interventions Testament (H.A.I.T) is a secret group of elite, bio mechanically altered super soldiers. They are of the Vatican faith and answer solely to the Pope himself. H.A.I.T's only purpose is the hunting and extermination of all Vampires as their existence is seen as a slight on God. The Lineage Clan: The Lineage clan was created as group of vampires who wished to stop feeding on humans and instead turned their thirst of blood to that of an animal variety. Although the group is quite large, the clan itself is comprised of four elite Vampires who posses great abilities and serve under their leader; Kiba with a fierce loyalty. Dragons: The Dragons of Millennium Exile are majestic creatures who now live solely within the Twilight Forest. They live as one with nature and as such, control a vast amount of nature and element based energies. They once ruled the planet, however they were constantly hunted for their magical properties and eventually retreated within the forest after the events of the Sable Fall. Dragons now have a reputation for being vicious and without mercy to any who enter the forest, even destroying any vehicles that passes it's borders. Links: ►Website: www.millenniumexile.com/ ►Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/MillenniumExile/ ►Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/millenniumexile ►Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/finchzero ►Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/millennium_exile/ ►Twitter: https://twitter.com/MillenniumExile Category:Browse Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Original Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Shonen